wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania 31
WrestleMania 31 was the thirty-first annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on March 29, 2015, at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California. Event summary Tyson Kidd & Cesaro vs The Usos vs Los Matadores vs The New Day The best tag team in WWE is Tyson Kidd & Cesaro … FACT! The WWE Tag Team Champions retained their titles in front of an electrified capacity crowd at Levi’s® Stadium after overcoming The Usos, Los Matadores and The New Day’s Big E & Kof Kingston in a high-flying Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Championship clash during the WrestleMania Kickoff. WWE’s tag team division didn’t disappoint on The Grandest Stage of Them All, kicking off the biggest event in sports-entertainment with an instant classic. The single pinfall contest began with The Swiss Superman and The Dreadlocked Dynamo squaring off, but it didn’t take long for things to quickly spiral out of control after Los Matadores’ Diego tagged himself in. This prompted Cesaro to take his frustration out on Jey Uso, sending the Samoan Superstar over the announce table and onto his previously injured shoulder. Despite his brother being helped off to the locker room just seconds into the matchup, Jimmy stood strong, immediately taking out the competition with a series of superkicks. The action continued fast and furious, with Superstars tagging themselves in at a rapid rate. But then the battle moved to the outside floor, where the wily Kidd used his wife for protection before El Torito and Naomi launched themselves into the chaos. The referee had his hands full keeping track of who was legal in the contest, as bodies flew around the ring at a fevered pace. Eventually, Cesaro and Big E showed off their strength in an “OMG” moment, bringing the WWE Universe to its feet as they hoisted Diego & Fernando onto their shoulders while the masked luchadors superplexed Kingston and Kidd to the mat below. Attempting to take advantage of the chaos below, Jimmy Uso hit a top-rope Splash onto a fallen Big E, only to get tossed from the ring by the legal man, Cesaro. A replay showed The Swiss Superstar had shrewdly tagged himself in before Jey left the top rope, allowing him to secure the pinfall victory and keep the WWE Tag Team Championship around himself and Kidd. The ”fact-droppers” had talked a big game leading up to The Showcase of Immortals, but like all great WWE champions, they backed it up inside the ring. Now that the Kidd & Cesaro have a victory under their belts on The Grandest Stage of Them All, what’s next? AJ Lee & Paige vs The Bella Twins To say the relationship between AJ Lee and Paige has been a “little strained” is like calling Justin Bieber a “tad overexposed.” When not wrapped in a series of increasingly awkward embraces, the two Divas spent much of 2014 at each other’s throats. That bi-polar dynamic, however, worked to their advantage as AJ managed to capture a Divas Tag Team victory over The Bellas for herself and her “English muffin,” Paige – at WrestleMania 31. The icy relationship between AJ and Paige began to thaw on March 2 when The Black Widow returned unannounced to rescue Paige from a two-on-one Bella beatdown. With their focus on common adversaries in Divas Champion Nikki Bella and twin sister Brie, the former “frenemies” unique bond appeared to reluctantly solidify over the course of the next several weeks. Yet when a ring mishap cost Paige a chance to take Nikki’s title on Raw one week before The Show of Shows, the duo’s frosty friendship seemed just about over. During The Show of Shows, Paige and Nikki kicked off the action. The Divas Champion took control of the match when her sister Brie joined in with a flying dropkick into Paige’s midsection. As for AJ, she was thwarted from tagging in after being knocked off the ring apron three times, twice by Nikki and once by Brie. Although she certainly had her hands full, Paige managed to kick out several times, including once after enduring Nikki’s back-breaking Rack Attack. When the fracas spilled outside the ring, Paige was finally able to crawl back in to make the critical tag. The former longest-reigning Divas Champion mounted a flurry of offense before being able to lock on her Black Widow submission hold, forcing “fearless” champion Nikki to tap out. And although The Bellas were dealt a humiliating blow at The Show of Shows, the fact remains, the Divas Championship is still tucked firmly under the Bella umbrella. How long it remains there, though, is another question. And will it be AJ Lee or Paige who does the asking? Rusev vs John Cena Under the bright lights of WWE’s Showcase of the Immortals, John Cena gave America the win it was longing for. The decorated Cenation leader pinned United States Champion Rusev in an incredible fight, capturing the stars-and-stripes title and dealing The Hero of the Russian Federation his first decisive loss since arriving in WWE. Prior to WrestleMania 31, The Bulgarian Brute-turned-Russian sympathizer — who, along with Lana, spent a year denouncing America and its proud citizens — had yet to be pinned or made to submit, accumulating an almost-unfathomable winning streak. Among his many victims was Cena himself, who was left unconscious after their match at WWE Fastlane. Before the action got under way inside Levi’s® Stadium, Rusev made clear that he viewed the contest as nothing short of a war. As Lana, newly reunited with her charge, led a fleet of Russian soldiers to the ring, Rusev emerged for his WrestleMania debut riding atop a tank and waving the Russian flag. Once inside the ring, Rusev demonstrated his dominance again, halting Eden’s introduction and demanding to be announced first. Fueled by American pride and seemingly unshaken by The Super Athlete’s larger-than-life presence, Cena wasted no time once the bell rang, exploding out of the corner with a vicious clothesline, only to be leveled moments later by a leg lariat. The Hero of the Russian Federation immediately exploited the opening, raining down headbutts, crushing blows and enormous throws on Cena, before smothering him with a splash in the corner. Looking to silence a burgeoning “USA” chant, Rusev quickly asserted himself, grabbing the Russian flag from Lana and waving it high above his head. The hubris cost the super-heavyweight, as Cena surged back, connecting with shoulder blocks and the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Rusev scrambled out of an attempted Attitude Adjustment and then regained control, snapping off a belly-to-back suplex. The momentum continued to swing back and forth, with Cena nailing a leaping tornado, only to be cut off by a series of huge strikes and a jumping knee to the skull. The Cenation leader eventually locked in the STF, prompting Lana to throw her high heel shoe into the ring as a distraction, but Rusev nonetheless reached the ropes, causing the hold to be broken. Scaling the turnbuckles for perhaps the first time in his career, Rusev rocked Cena with a diving headbutt and then applied the Accolade. Amazingly, Cena muscled his way out before catching Rusev off-guard, springing off the middle rope and landing a modified Stunner. Despite Cena’s innovative offense, Rusev fought back and sank in another Accolade. Still unwilling to let down his country, Cena rose to his feet and again broke the hold before dropping Rusev into position for the STF. Rusev desperately reached for the ropes, but Cena dragged him back to the center of the ring. Just then, Lana climbed onto the apron to yell at the referee, again distracting Cena. Rusev charged at his challenger, but the quick-thinking Cena moved out of the way and The Super Athlete barreled into Lana, knocking her to the floor. Seeing the opening that he needed, Cena sprang into action, lifting Rusev onto his shoulders and dropping him with the AA for the seismic win. Steeped in the agony of defeat, Rusev scolded Lana as Cena celebrated his huge win, the beginning of his fourth reign with the first title he ever captured in WWE. Now that the United States Championship is back around Cena’s waist, America can sleep well knowing that, for tonight, the threat of Rusev has been vanquished. Results * Fatal 4-Way tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Tyson Kidd and Cesaro © (with Natalya) defeated The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (with Xavier Woods), Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) (with El Torito), and The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) (with Naomi) * Tag team match: '''AJ Lee and Paige defeated The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella and Brie Bella) by submission * '''Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: John Cena defeated Rusev © (with Lana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery WM31 Photo 213-3790562611.jpg WM31_Photo_214-2139877520.jpg WM31_Photo_215-143441926--07c5151575f155b52dfebe4c19d2527b.jpg WM31_Photo_216-2441449916.jpg WM31_Photo_217-3867320618.jpg WM31_Photo_218-1983757499.jpg WM31_Photo_219-20614189.jpg WM31_Photo_220-1405839178.jpg WM31_Photo_221-617371612.jpg WM31_Photo_222-3183806054.jpg WM31_Photo_223-3401725680.jpg WM31_Photo_224-1420206931.jpg WM31_Photo_225-597791685.jpg WM31_Photo_226-3131622015.jpg WM31_Photo_227-3450860265.jpg WM31_Photo_228-1561390968.jpg WM31_Photo_229-706207726.jpg WM31_Photo_230-1255167499.jpg WM31_Photo_231-1037526685.jpg WM31_Photo_232-2766026535.jpg WM31_Photo_233-3554215857.jpg WM31_Photo_234-1304269330.jpg WM31_Photo_235-985309828.jpg WM31_Photo_236-2746479422.jpg WM31_Photo_237-3568616360.jpg WM31_Photo_238-1141628473.jpg WM31_Photo_239-856485551.jpg WM31_Photo_240-93438156.jpg WM31_Photo_241-1922494554.jpg WM31_Photo_242-3953107424.jpg WM31_Photo_243-2627244406.jpg WM31_Photo_244-50070741.jpg WM31_Photo_245-1979397187.jpg WM31_Photo_246-3975308793.jpg WM31_Photo_247-2616546671--508df6a08f81e559ac5a0c1109658a2d.jpg WM31_Photo_248-189417726.jpg WM31_Photo_249-2085451880.jpg WM31_Photo_250-478867853.jpg WM31_Photo_251-1804452123.jpg WM31_Photo_252-4068774049.jpg Media Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Eden Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Paige Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Renee Young